The Ranch
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: Casey and Olivia are called to head up to Canada to extort a recently detained felon. However, for Casey Novak, this trip goes worse then she could possibly imagine. She loses something she'll never regain. Her pride.


**The Ranch  
>For Ranowa Hikura <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For Ranowa Hikura<strong>

It was needless to say, that Casey Novak was incredibly annoyed at her current situation. In fact, incredibly annoyed didn't begin to cover it.

A suspect in a series of multiple rapes and child molestations had been detained in Canada, and so, it was up to Olivia to pick him up. Casey had to be dragged along, to clear up any possible legal trouble they would run into. Intercontinental suspect exchanges were not as easy as they sounded.

The first annoying thing about this horrible situation, was that Casey hated being in cars. She hated it. If she could, she would have biked her way to the border. However, because they couldn't be flow out and bikes had no place to store dangerous criminals. Car it was.

The second annoying thing was that Olivia drove like a crazy person. She was a cop. Casey could see the speedometer. Olivia had been going ninety miles per hour. Ninety. It was criminal speed. Olivia was unconcerned, though. This couldn't be normal.

However, the third annoying thing about this entire situation was that the car broke down. The car frickin broke down. Even at Olivia's crazy demon-driving speeds, they hadn't even made it half-way to their destination. The universe was giving them the finger.

In a stroke of luck, the car had broken down near a single building. They were in wide fields, farm land. The building they had broken down by was a ranch itself, which lead Casey to the fourth annoying thing about the day. What kind of ranch was it? Cows, equine, horses maybe? No.

The ranch was a Chihuahua Ranch. _Chihuahua. _Casey didn't even know such a thing existed. You could ranch Chihuahuas? Casey was not a fan of the little dogs. She didn't consider them dogs. As far as she was concerned, they were over glorified rats. Actually, saying they were rats was an insult to the rodent family.

She waited outside, while Olivia talked to the people inside. She found herself walking along the lush green field. The Chihuahua field. It was certainly not where she saw herself that day.

Who decided that they're life's passion was to ranch Chihuahuas, anyways? What could the mind of such a person look like? Defense lawyers had shown her enough brain scans as rapist over the years. She wanted to prosecute a Chihuahua rancher now, just so she could see the brain scan. All she could say is, if she was ever prosecuting a person who was rancher of the little rat-puppies, she would definitely consider an insanity plea.

As Casey walked, she wondered what was taking Olivia so long? She couldn't have possibly been in that deep of a conversation with these people, could she? Did they have that much in common? How deep of a conversation could you have with such people?

That's when she saw it. A entire horde of chihuahua's eating something. They were a small multicolored mass, making tiny crunching noises. She had found the pack. However, that wasn't what caught her eye. Standing a few feet away from the pack, was a smaller little Chihuahua. It was a grey, and was easily the smallest Chihuahua there. Casey could see the look on its face. It looked very forlorn and hungry. The other chihuahua's weren't letting it get any food. The bastards.

Casey sighed, and walked a little closer. Were they really bullying this little Chihuahua. Casey wasn't a Chihuahua fan, but seeing it's big brown eyes, it wasn't hard to feel sorry for it.

"Pigs," she muttered to the pack, "Let it eat some. You're not actual dogs. You don't need that much food."

It was only meant as a snide comment. It was going to be nothing more than that. Besides, chihuahua's couldn't understand English. Or any human language for that matter.

However, after she said that, one Chihuahua turned around from its meal. There was a fierceness in its little eyes, and it started to yip. Casey wanted to laugh. It was the Chihuahua battle cry.

However, as soon as the first one starting it's little verbal rampage, the other's quickly followed suit. Same fierceness, same war-yip. While one little Chihuahua doing it was adorable, there was something oddly intimidating about thirty of them. Casey felt her heart rate increase. Was she seriously letting herself get intimidated by these little monsters?

Her mental question was answered, when she started running away. The evil rodent-muts knew the chase had started, and were quickly on her tail. They cried their war-yip, and Casey suddenly found herself running for her life.

She thanked god that she had decided not to wear her business attire for the road trip. She had decided to wear something comfy, since she would be in a car all day. However, that also meant she could run without any restriction. These puppies were fast, and she needed all the speed she could get.

Casey made the decision to look back behind her, and saw they were getting closer. She, who had nearly became a pro at softball, was about to be outrun by Chihuahuas. She was about to die the most undignified death in the history of the world. She never thought she'd be in a scenario she'd take a rape-homicide over. At least then her death would be tragic. She looked back ahead of her, and saw a chain link fence. It was her only hope.

She took a deep breath, and put everything she had into her legs. In a mighty leap, she clanged onto the chain link fence, and quickly got pulled herself over it. The flimsy metal barrier was not as sturdy as she'd prefer, and she found herself struggling to put herself up under its weight.

She was finally able to get her upper half of her body over the fence, and she flopped over on the other side. She used her hands to brace herself, and landed with a thud.

She took a sigh of relief, as she looked behind her. The Chihuahuas' path at her had ended. Aside from their war-yips, she was safe.

It was then she was suddenly aware of the hysterical laughter.

Casey looked, and saw Olivia and the two ranchers laughing as hard as their bodies could allow. She turned bright red. They had seen that. Further looking would show that Olivia had her iPhone out. Her new one that could take pictures.

She would have to punch the detective and delete the footage she knew Olivia took. It would be the only way to regain her pride.

She pushed herself up, and winced.

"Ow," she said.

There was a stinging pain in her arms. A pain she recognized. She had enough sprained wrists to know when she had them.

"Damnit," she sighed.

"You okay they, miss?" One of the ranchers giggled.

"I think I sprained my wrists," Casey sighed. They were all still giggling, but it was calm enough that they could talk a little bit now.

"Case, they fixed the car. I can get you to the hospital. Or perpetrator can wait."

Olivia was still giggling.

"Thanks," Casey sighed. There was a forte in their laughter. She was never going to hear the end of it, Casey realized. Not ever.

"Those things are evil!" Casey said, in her defense. What else was she supposed to say, "They attacked me for no reason. Also, they wouldn't let that one Chihuahua eat."

"Oh, that one," the other rancher sighed, "poor thing. It just can't seem to fit in. If we don't find a home for it soon, I'm afraid what will happen to it."

* * *

><p>Casey let out an irritated groan, as they continued their trip to Canada. Olivia would still burst into fits of random laughter.<p>

"I swear to god, Olivia, you're lucky you have such a pretty face."

Olivia smirked.

"Sorry, Casey, but I can't take threats seriously from somebody with a Chihuahua in their lap,"

Casey sighed. Throughout her entire trip to the hospital, she was thinking about what the ranchers had told her, and about the poor little Chihuahua who wasn't allowed to eat. She thought about that evil pack, and even though she loathed the animal, she couldn't just leave it there.

The Chihuahua in question licked her arm-brace, and Olivia giggled some more.

"I swear to god, Olivia, I'm going to name this thing after you if you don't stop laughing."

"I can't wait to tell this story to everybody," Olivia teased. Casey's glare deepened, and she looked down to her rat-dog. It looked up at her with its adorable doe eyes, as if to say "thank you." Casey sighed, and reluctantly pet it.

"Yeah," Casey said, looking to the detective, then back to her dog, "You're name's Olivia now."

Olivia stopped laughing, and looked to the ADA.

"You're seriously naming the dog after me?"

"I can't think of a more fitting insult."

As if to agree, Olivia the Chihuahua yipped happily. Casey hated that she felt her heart melt just a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you are, Ranowa! After the long wait, your one-shot. It had a lot more CaseyOlivia when I planned it out, but...hey. I just wrote you a story about Casey being chased by a pack of Chihuahuas. What more do you want? She even got one of the little bastards!<strong>

**Anyways, thank you all for reading this nonsense. This one was fun. Very, very fun.**

**Yes. There really are Chihuahua ranches. At least, I know there is one in Texas.**

**Thank you very much for reading. **

**Fayth**


End file.
